homealonefilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Alone (1990)
Home Alone was the original film in 1990 by John Hughes. It starred Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister. It also starred Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Catherin O'Hara, and John Candy. Despite the film being a Christmas movie, it was released on November 16, 1990. Plot On Christmas week in Chicago, the McCallister family is preparing for their family trip to Paris. Trying to get the family's attention is Harry, a burglar posing as a police officer to gain information about time & dates on their vacation. Meanwhile, being teased by his siblings and his cousin for his lack of knowledge on packing his own bags, tying his own shoes, and for needing others to help him is 8 year old Kevin McCallister. His eldest brother Buzz torments him by telling him a tale about their elderly neighbor "Old Man" Marley, who kids around the neighborhood claim had murdered his family and others around town and that "salt" he uses to melt the snow are actually what's left of bodies parts. Later the Pizza man comes with an order of 10 pizzas but on his arrival nobody is able to pay him. During their dinner, Kevin attacks Buzz after realizing that he ate all of his pizza on purpose. Being sent to the third floor by this incident, Kevin wishes that his entire family disappeared. That night while the family is asleep, a storm causes the power disruption, which resets all the alarm clocks. The next morning the family realizing the situation, rushes to the airport and makes it right on time. But not everyone is with them. At the McCallister house, Kevin is accidentally left behind. He at first is confused about his family not being home but soon comes to believe that he made his family disappear by his wish. With this instant thought, Kevin celebrates by running around the house screaming, jumping on beds, looking through his brother's playboys, playing with a BB gun, eating junk food, and watching R and NC-17 rated films. Meanwhile Kate McCallister (Kevin's mother) realizes that they have forgotten Kevin. They try to call the house but the phones are still out of order. Also outside the McCallister house planning on robbing their house and all the house in their street is Harry and his partner Marv. They attempt to break in Kevin's house but Kevin, who over heard them going to the basement, turned on the basement light, scaring the burglars away. When the family arrives in Paris, Kate calls the police and asks for help. A police officer does arrive at the house but after knocking a few times, he doesn't believe the story and leaves. Kevin didn't open the door believing it was somebody trying to break in. At the airport while the family decides to settle at Paris, Kate decides to leave to go home. The next morning Kevin steals his brother's money and goes to a store to buy a toothbrush. After seeing Marley next to him at the cash register, in fear, Kevin runs without paying for his toothbrush. As Harry and Marv leave one of the neighbor's homes, they almost run into Kevin, who they immediately follow. They leave after Kevin has led them to a church. That night the 2 burglars attempt to go the McCallister's house but once again Kevin has fooled them. This time he set upsmannequins to make it look like a party is going on. They leave. Back in Paris, Peter McCallister (Kevin's father) attempts to go friends and neighbors in Chicago, hoping to find a way to contact Kevin, but fails. Kevin's sister Meagan tries to reason with Buzz about the dangerous situation their little brother is in. Buzz response that he deserves the ordeal. That night Kevin calls the Pizza guy and uses a Gangster film to fool the pizza boy also scaring him in the process by playing the shooting scene (that scared Kevin earlier). While in bed, Kevin begins to realize that being alone wasn't all he thought it was. Looking at his family photo, he wishes that they come back and that he promises he won't be a pain in the butt. The next morning on Christmas Eve, Kevin once again goes shopping but this time at a grocery store. He gets milk, eggs, fabric , microwave softener food, and toys soldiers. The clerk questions Kevin about his parents, in which he gives a convincing story that his mother is in the car and that his father is at work. On his way home, his grocery bags rip causing the items to all fall onto the ground. Although he seemed to have made them back home. He does the laundry, the dishes, and get the Christmas tree ready. When getting the Christmas tree in his backyard, Harry and Marv who have been watching his house realized they've been "scammed by a Kindergartner." Harry spies on Kevin through a window and realizes that Kevin is in fact Home Alone. They plan to return to the house to do their deed, in which Kevin does overhear. Meanwhile in Scranton, California, Kate is getting help from a Polka Band leader Gus Polinski getting a ride from him and his band. That night Kevin meets Old Man Marley at the Church and finally sees the true Marley; a grandfather, a father, and a Christian. The two exchange advise to each other on personal matters such as reconciliation, apologizing, and forgiving. Kevin leaves and sets up booby traps for the burglars. The burglars arrive and go through an adventure of shooting, fire, slipping, headaches, stabbings, and fear of spiders. They eventually get the upperhand when Kevin hoped to lead them to the Murphy house but they get there before he does. Captured and being threatened, Kevin witnesses Marley sneaking up on the two burglars. Marley attacks them and rescues Kevin. Harry and Marv are arrested. The next morning Kevin is happy when his mother and family arrive home within a minute of each other. He tells them about his time alone (leaving out the burglars). When the family gets settled in, Kevin looks outside the window to find his friend Marley finally reuniting with his son, daughter in-law, and granddaughter for the first time in years. Marley waves a "Thank you" to Kevin, in which Kevin waves back. The film ends as Marley walks back to his house with family and Buzz suddenly screams at Kevin demanding "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Characters Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) Harry Lime (Joe Pesci) Marv Merchants (Daniel Stern) Kate McCallister (Catherine O'Hara) Peter McCallister (John Heard) Old Man Marley (Roberts Blossom) Buzz McCallister Heather McCallister Megan McCallister Linnie McCallister Jeff McCallister Frank McCallister Leslie McCallister Rod McCallister Tracy McCallister Sondra McCallister. Fuller McCallister Brooke McCallister Gus Polinski Pictures Videos Board